Crossing the Line
by JackHollows
Summary: A CCS TRC crossover. Kurogane stalks Tomoyo, Fai becomes a god amoung Yukito and Toya, while Sakura and Syaoran wander about being terroized by Li. It's good to read with bagels, just saying. SxS KxT eventual KxF
1. Cards, feathers, and the four fools

Not sure I can do this! I have to stray from my Fai-ness and embrace the glory that is Syaoran Li! I just hope its not too much that I can eat with this tiny little fork and I've already eaten so much...

Tsubasa and Card Captor Sakura is not mine, nor any of those cute little people that inhabit it, but i'm sure you all know that. If you don't, I'm very concerned for you.

The group landed in the next world, Kurogane feeling the bone-shattering impact of his three companions and the white manjuu bun all landing on top of him at once, and worst of all, Fai right smack dab on top of him, with no intention of removing himself. He smiled, lazily stating  
" Kuro-kichi! Your so **warm!**"  
Kurogane responded by grabbing him by his mass of blond hair and flinging him, as hard as he could, in the direction of which he was most certain was dangerous. Fai's light body flew up above the telephone poles, trees, and various houses, finally disapearing into the distance. This made the group very relievied, except Mokona, who ran after Fai screaming,  
" FAI-SAN! WAIT FOR MOKONA SO WE CAN TALK ABOUT KUROGANE-SAN AGAIN AND YOU CAN TELL ME THAT IF I EVER TELL HIM WHAT WE TALK ABOUT THAT KURO-PI WILL HAVE TO GUT ME LIKE A-"  
It was too late, Kurogane grabbed Mokona and pulled his ears so hard that Sakura was certain Kurogane was going to remove them. Syaoran sighed, knowing Kurogane's and Fai's little games., having seen it all before. He got up and adjusted his goggles and dishelved cloak/cape thing. This world seemed oddly...familiar, yet Syaoran couldn't understand why, he had lived in the country of Clow his whole life before their travels began. Behind them their was a barrier made of intertwined threads of metal, and Syaoran peered through it. He saw various children all dressed in the same, matching clothing. Sakura got up to join him, noticing too how oddly the children were dressed.  
"They look like sailors."  
She stated. Why would they dress children like sailors? Syaoran realized how fortunate he was for never having to be dressed in stupid looking clothing. He decided to climb the fence and try and speak with these strange children. He searched through the crowd, the children had fallen silent. they all seemed afraid of this strange man who had interrupted their recess. Syaoran scanned their faces...I boy with squinty eyes...Girl with short braids...nerdy girl with glasses...but who was that girl! He stood there, in awe, the girl before him looked exactly like Sakura! The same hair, the same face, Those same emerald green eyes! He looked back at his companions, Sakura still standing behind the fence, nd quite content with herself. It seemed she was enjoying the peaceful nature of this world. But where was Kurogane? He saw Kurogane scrambling over the fence, a crazed look on his face. Syaoran was worried, children didn't need an insane ninja ruining their happy little day. ( though I know some people out there would perfectly welcome Kurogane running at them with a glimmer in his eyes, hey, there are some.) Kurogane ran into the crowd and grabbed one of the children, holding her up so her eyes met his own, he looked at the raven-haired girl and said,  
"Princess Tomoyo!"  
The girl only looked afraid, well, if you were 10 and a ninja picked you up and called you "princess" how would you react? The girl screamed in terror and cried out,  
" Help me, Sakura!"  
Syaoran stood there, shocked, how did this girl know Princess Sakura's name? But it wasn't the princess that responded, it was the small girl who looked like his princess, a look of complete fear in her eyes, before she could speak though, a small boy jumped out of nowhere. The boy looked as old as the rest of them, but there was a fire to his eyes. The boy kicked Kurogane hard in the face, the boy was too small to hurt Kurogane, but it did get his attention and he put the girl down.  
" YOU LITTLE BRAT!"  
Kurogane yelled, angry with the small brown-haired boy who had the nerve to attack him. Syaoran suddenly decided they weren't welcome here, the boy stared right into Syaoran's eyes...

Meanwhile, Fai had made a couple of friends. He sat in a small room, having tea. For a guy that suffered a hundred foot fall from the sky, he seemed very much at peace.  
" Do you need anything else?"  
A voice called out from another room.  
" Oh no,"  
replied Fai,  
" I'm fine Yukito-san, don't worry about me."

Well, there's part one...I'm making too many commitments.


	2. Mini me, you complete me

Well, here we are at part two, might not get to writing the next few parts for a long time so bear with me! This chapter I found particularly fun to write, On behalf of Kurogane's dialogue. This is my first fanfic where Mr. Flowright isn't the center of attention. Wow, it's been a long while since I've embraced a world without Fai.

Disclaimer-mabobber-THING: I do not own Tsubasa, nor Syaoran's boxers, Or even Fai's shampoo. So don't even ask me if you want your hair to be light and fluffy.

The boy looked fiercely into Syaoran's eyes. Both eyes were dark brown, un-faltering determination pictured in both of them. This boy looked so familiar, Syaoran tried to remember where he had seen this face before, those determined eyes...he couldn't grasp it, until Kurogane screamed out  
" Hey that kid looks like a mini-version of you, Syaoran!"  
At first Syaoran doubted this, this angry boy was nothing like him, but then he looked at him deeper, and he did see that it did look like him, but back when he was a child. The boy turned to Kurogane, as angry as ever he ran over, punching Kurogane with his small fist. Again, the boy wasn't powerful enough to do anything to damage Kurogane, Fai was the only known person to have ever done that, and that was only mentally damage him. He picked the boy up by his flouncy mass of hair, clearly agitated.  
" Do you want to die, kid!"  
The boy wasn't afraid of the ninja, he grabbed at his hair, it hurt, trust me. Especially if you're an adorable bishie-in-training like he was, your hair is an important asset. He yelled out,  
"Don't call me little! Or it's you who's going to die!"  
Kurogane wasn't in the mood to argue with a boy 4 feet tall who obviously had no regard for his own life. The small girl, the one who looked like Sakura, ran over to the boy. She looked concerned if he had been hurt. The boy simply pushed her away.  
" Get away from me, Sakura!"  
Syaoran was surprised, that was the name of the princess! Now that he thought about it, these children were probably the versions of them in this dimension. He asked the boy for his name, and he responded.  
"Li. Syaoran Li. But you call me Li."  
This was no coincidence, these were the different versions of them. And while Syaoran stood there in absolute awe of meeting a small, angry version of himself, Kurogane had found his own way of occupying himself. He stayed so close to Tomoyo that the girl looked like she was going to faint. He had his large black cape almost covering her, shielding her from anything Kurogane didn't like being near his precious Tomoyo, which to tell the truth, was anything but himself. Syaoran wondered if everyone in this world was a child, that's all he'd seen so far. He politely asked Li,  
" Have you seen any strange phenomena lately?"  
Li scoffed, and folded his arms, he wasn't going to tell Syaoran anything of real use,  
" Yeah. If seen two crazy men jump over our school fence and run around screaming."  
Syaoran saw that he was talking about him and Kurogane. Did they really look that stupid? Mokona popped up on Syaoran's head, and all the girls tried to get their hands on the cute creature. Mokona called out,  
" I sense a feather! But there's no telling where it is!" Now Syaoran had to stay here, that could be a problem, especially concerning Kurogane. A tall red haired woman peered at them from behind a door. She called the children inside, and they all filed inside, Li shooting Syaoran one last look before following the rest of the children. Kurogane had no intention of leaving Tomoyo, and followed her into the school. The red haired woman allowed this for some reason, and shut the door behind them. Syaoran climbed back over the fence to join Sakura, and they walked off to search for the new feather.

Mizuki-sensei asked her class a question,  
" Class, what is the name of the place we live?"  
The class answered,  
" Tomoeda."  
Kurogane immediately stood up, pointing his finger enthusiastically and holding Tomoyo so close to him she was almost crushed.  
" SO THIS IS THE NAME OF THIS FORSAKEN WORLD! WHO IS YOUR LEADER! WHY HAVE YOU CAPTURED PRINCESS TOMOYO AND TURNED HER INTO THIS SLAVE OF HMANITY! WHY! WHHHHYYYY!"  
Mizuki-sensei ignored him, continuing with her lesson. the children were scared to death, silently wishing the scary ninja in the room would go away. But Kurogane had no intention of leaving until Tomoyo did. Mizuki-sensei only smiled, she knew where these travelers were from and what they had came for, and she knew not to get too involved. Kurogane just kept going,  
" FREE THESE CHILDREN! WHAT KIND OF SICK WOMAN ARE YOU? I KNOW, YOU'RE A DEMON, AND YOU WISH TO DEVOUR THEM, WELL KNOW THIS! I WILL PROTECT MY PRINCESS TOMOYO!"  
Yes, sometimes you just have to ignore Kurogane.

Meanwhile, Fai, Toya, and Yukito were all at Sakura's house, Yukito and Toya oddly mesmerized by the strange man who had fallen through the ceiling and now giving them random orders.  
" I am the mighty Fai! I have fallen from the heavens to bestow knowledge on all yaoi-ish bishie people! Now..."  
He looked at Toya  
" You! You fetch me chocolate chip cookies! Or feel the wrath that is Fai D. Flowright!"  
Toya ran off, obediently fetching the cookies. Besides, Fai was cute.

Well, there it is. I laughed, I cried, I typed more than usual. Till' next time.

Part 3 to be written, IN THE FUTURE! (It'll be published when we have flying cars and robot slaves to brush our pretty hair.)


	3. general insanity, no preservatives added

1

Well, It seems I've managed to write more than two chapters! Cheers! clinks glass on Yuko's and Fai's glasses Well, read away if you must, reviews are always appreciated by Jack..

I usually make up stories as I go along, so I have a very hard time with rating arg!

Disclaimer thing: I do not own Tsubasa, though I do own Fai's pretty unicorn play set.

Crossing the Line

Sakura and Syaoran walked along the strange paved walkways, observing the cherry blossom trees Sakura seemed to enjoy so much, they were blindly walking along, engaged in their conversation so much that Syaoran didn't see Li until after he had ran right into him. Li was knocked to the ground, and Syaoran tried to help him back up. Syaoran decided that wasn't the best course of action, seeing Li's furious face as he looked up at the two. Li shot up in a flash, his face red with either embarrassment or anger.  
" WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING, YOU BIG STUPID IDIOT!"  
Li yelled, his ten-year-old insults not stinging Syaoran very much. Syaoran looked at the figure behind Li, the small girl, the different version of Sakura. the younger Sakura tried to calm Li down, trying to pull Li away. she apologized hysterically,  
" I'm so sorry! Li! Leave these people alone!"  
Li pushed her away harshly, glaring at her,   
" Just leave me alone you stupid girl!"  
Syaoran could see the tears welling up in the younger Sakura's eyes, she covered her face and ran, and the older Sakura went running after her. Syaoran had enough of this kid, he grabbed Li by the ear and dragged him across the sidewalk and around the corner. He bent down to look into his eyes and said,  
" Where do you get off, treating that girl like that, you got some nerve kid."  
Li responded by biting Syaoran's hand. If Li was a little older, Syaoran would of knocked his teeth out. the boy then looked like he calmed down, and then spoke to Syaoran,  
" I know what you are, all of you. Your not normal beings!"  
Syaoran was surprised, did this child know they were from another world?  
" Your Clow Cards! And I'm going to catch you before Sakura does!" In an instant the boy had a sword, the sword looked eastern, but not like Kurogane's. Syaoran jumped out of the way, expecting the boy to swing the weapon at him, but instead he held the sword upwards, his fingers positioned in strange symbols, and he yelled out,  
" Forces please see my plight! Release the light!" (excuse me if that's wrong, my sister's the CCS fan, not me.)  
Lightning flew out of the end of the sword, and Syaoran had to duck out of the way, his arm damaged by the sudden barrage of sparks. He rolled out of the way as another string of attacks lashed out at him. Syaoran got to his feet, ready to kick the boy and teach him a lesson,  
'It's just a child!'  
Syaoran thought, 'I can't just-'  
But Syaoran's thoughts were cut short as he was struck again by a ray of energy. Syaoran decided in that moment  
'Screw the rules!'  
and delivered a strong kick to the boy's stomach. Li keeled over, obviously in pain. Li whipped out a strange looking board with a ying-yang symbol pictured in the middle. He said another chant, and then let his guard down,  
" Your not a clow card."   
Syaoran looked at the boy with a crazed expression on his face,   
"No, YOU THINK!"  
Syaoran collapsed against the fence, trying to catch his breath then it dawned on him, Sakura!   
Sakura followed the younger, crying version of herself. The girl was small, but unusually fast. Sakura ran with all her might until they reached a small home, the girl running inside. The older Sakura forgot her manners and walked right in after her, following her up the stairs, as she walked down the hallways, she by chance peeked into one of the rooms, seeing Fai, sitting on top of a bed that had been altered to look more like a make-shift throne, and two teenage boys with plates of chocolate-chip cookies in their hands. they were chanting in unison,  
" All hail the almighty Fai, ruler of the yaoi,"   
This chant was repeated until Sakura came into the room, calling out Fai's name in surprise. Fai smiled at her, pointing at her and looking at the two boys, telling them,  
" That's Sakura, my angel."  
The boys looked at her in a confused but respectful way. It passed Toya's and Yukito's thoughts that this girl seemed to be an older version of Toya's sister, but I mean, The god of yaoi had appeared before them, anything could happen. Fai beckoned her to join him at his throne of power, even if that power was only over two very confused boys. Sakura refused and left the room, she had to speak with this young girl.   
Meanwhile, Kurogane was following Tomoyo home from school, making sure to protect her from any drifting butterflies or dandelions. the girl had come to the conclusion that she was seeing things, and that this crazed ninja was a creation of her own imagination. Kurogane continued to shower her with praise, calling her "princess" and getting all floaty around her. Tomoyo figured that when she got home, the security would take care of him. As they neared her home, Kurogane was astounded,  
"Your castle, Princess Tomoyo, it's still quite grand, but it has gone down in size. and why have you changed it from it's original traditional Japanese style?"  
If Tomoyo was just a little more brave, right now she would of tried to punch his lights out, but she restrained herself. She entered her home, immediately calling for her mother,  
" MOM!"   
Her mom, a slender woman with short hair, descended the staircase. She looked suprised, seeing her daughter with the unusual man. she immediately asked  
" Who are you?"  
and Kurogane responded, "Princess Tomoyo's bodyguard and elite ninja!"  
Her mother, for some reason, seemed calmer,  
"I don't remember hiring a bodyguard, but it must of slipped my mind. It's so cute that she's got you playing games with her, calling her "princess" and you're her "ninja. How cute!"   
And with that she was gone, with Tomoyo devastated, she looked back at Kurogane,  
" What is it, Princess?"  
...and Tomoyo fell over right there.

Part 4 is for when I start writing again! Wait! Wait in glorious anticipation!


	4. Our motives are stupid

Well lookie here! It seems I've finally dragged myself over to the computer and typed myself part 4. sorry for the horrendously long wait, my only excuse is my lazy-ness. Please enjoy it, I have a really short attention span and if I have alot of grammatical errors and spelling mistakes forgive me, I just started high school here and I was never the best writer,I just like to write. Anyways, enough of my complaining, read away! Go now!...why are you still reading my stupid introduction, read already. I mean it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa, and Fai does not wear anything under those tight little pants of his.

* * *

Syaoran ran, Syaoran ran and ran after Sakura, his little overly-determined mind going a mile a minute as to all the horrible fates that could of befell her. 

" Princess Sakura! Oh why you, my beautiful princess! Who knows what's here in this world, waiting in the shadows to destroy what is more precious to me than even...chocolate bunnies... and green!"

Syaoran reached a intersection, stopping to use his superior "Syaoran-sense" to find which direction Sakura had gone. He concluded that she had headed towards a certain group of houses, and sped off in their direction. He stopped suddenly, hearing a rustling in the bushes. He closed his eyes, trying to "sense it's aura" like Kurogane had been trying to teach him to do. Being a one-eyed determined little puppy sometimes did have it's disadvantages. After a moment of silence, the buzzing of bees and occasional swaying branches of the cherry blossom trees were the only things audible, and he blamed the noise on the wind. He began to start after Sakura again, taking no more than a step before he heard it again. He stopped immediately, calling out,

" Show yourself! "

The rustling stopped, and Syaoran went over to the bushes slowly, just about to pull the leaves apart and reveal the spy when a childish brown-haired face popped out. Li. The two sets of amber eyes bored into each other. Syaoran sighed and pushed Li's head back into the bushes,

" Please, I don't have the time to mess around with children. I have a very important feather to find."

Li cocked an eyebrow,

" Feather, why the heck would you dress yourself and all your weirdo friends like costumed freaks and parade around Tomoeda looking for a feather, armed with weapons that could get you arrested and breaking into elementary schools?"

Syaoran sighed again, literally falling to the ground in frustration,

" Look, this is going to sound really stupid and insane to you probably, but my princess and friend, Sakura, needs these feathers to restore her memories."

Li jumped out of the bushes, standing across from Syaoran and desperately lifting his chin trying to appear taller than he really was, speaking annoyingly,

" Why would feathers help you remember anything? That's stupid."

Syaoran scoffed and folded his arms,

" The feathers are absorbed into her, and she regains memories of the past."

" Okay, lemme see here,"

Li said,

" You take a bunch of random feathers you find, stuff em' into your little girlfriend, and she then remembers stuff that none of the rest of you really care about. You just want chicks."

Syaoran looked at him, actually considering that what he was saying made a bit of sense,

" Well, we all want chicks except maybe Fai, I think he wants guys personally."

Li's eyes narrowed, becoming almost as determined as Syaoran's

" So then our goals are the same."

Kurogane sat across from Tomoyo, Tomoyo's small hands trembling as she diverted her gaze from the imposing ninja. Kurogane stood up immediately after hearing a small noise from the out side. Upon standing up though, he overturned the entire table and all those cheap plastic teacups that ten-year-olds play with, spilling all the invisible imaginary tea. Tomoyo hid under the overturned table and cried because no one cares about her and no one really wants to save her anyway because her voice is really annoying at the beginning of Carcaptors episodes. Kurogane withdrew his sword, waiting for the source of the noise to show themselves. A small girl, one of Tomoyo's friends, stepped out warily, speaking meekly,

" Um...can Tomoyo come out now?...Please don't hurt us!"

" Intruders! You deceive us and threaten the princess!"

Kurogane yelled, smashing through the window and running after the girl, chasing her down the street with the full intention of maiming her in some horrid and unspeakable way. This gave Tomoyo a few precious moments to make her escape, and after Kurogane was sure the little girl would never sleep a peaceful night ever again, ran back to the house. Tomoyo literally tumbled down the stairs, crawling until she could get back unto her feet again and make a mad dash for the door. She was close, her hand mere inches from freedom before Kurogane tackled her to the ground,

" Princess! There's no need to run, I have taken care of your enemies."

Tomoyo's eyes widened upon hearing him, interpreting "taken care of" as that he'd slaughtered her friends who had only expected a day of dress-up and tea parties.Tomoyo looked up at him with teary eyes, Kurogane's " ooh lookie I am so tough" face finally faltering.

" Y-you"

Tomoyo said, her voice shaky,

" You killed my friends!"

Kurogane's eyes softened, he was almost smiling (he was smiling in that Kuro kind of way. You know, that one where he's both angry and pleased. Yeah, you know, That one. You do know! Don't lie to me, your lying...liar.)

" Now, now, Princess Tomoyo, you are just such a kind person that the mere thought of bloodshed is unsettling. Well, you don't need to worry, I'm here to protect you forever and ever and ever."

With that Kurogane picked her up, Tomoyo still praying for the release of death, and carried her off to her room,

" You just need some sleep. You'll be better tomorrow, and then we can attack the enemy clans."

By "enemy clans" he meant the neighbors. Kurogane laid her out into her bed, Tomoyo immediately closing her eyes. Maybe sleep would save her.

" Sweet dreams, Princess Tomoyo."

Kurogane whispered before leaving the room. Tomoyo had nightmares about ninjas all night long.

Meanwhile, upon his throne sat Fai, now with a crown atop his head ornamented with chocolate chip cookies and chibi plushies. Toya and Yukito were beginning to doubt Fai's "almighty power" though.

" How are we supposed to know your really a god, or whatever you say you were?"

Toya said, doubting Fai and seeing that this guy was probably some hobo who was using this as an excuse to get some cookies and the eternal worship of two bored teenage guys. Fai gave him a shocked look,

" I'm pretty, is that enough for you people?"

Fai said, reaching into a box and only pulling out crumbs. He gasped, speaking like the world had just split in two,

" We're out of Oreos!"

He threw the box at Yukito, whining like a child,

" Moooore!"

Yukito picked up the box like it was a dead cat,

" Oh come on, I'm not gonna-"

" Mooooore!"

Fai collapsed in his throne like he was slowly wasting away with the absence of the Oreos,

" You can't expect me to live off just the chocolate chip cookies! I need Oreos, to youknow, balance it out."

Toya and Yukito looked to each other, not sure if this guy was for real. Fai then got up from his throne, walking across the room as he spoke,

" You know, if this was Kuro-pippi he'd be so much more cooperative. He lets me have whatever I want, he's someone more worthy of the radiance of my presence."

Fai reached the windows, tearing the them and looking forlornly outside them,

" Oh Kuro-wan, where are you? When will you come and rescue me?"

Toya glared at Fai, speaking through gritted teeth,

" Okay, first you're a god, and now you're a prisoner!"

" Yes."

Fai responded,

" Now you can make yourself useful and get your prisoner some more Oreo cookies."

Sakura stood outside the door of little Sakura's room. She had to just stop and gape for a moment, the girl was the spitting image of herself in her younger years. The girl looked almost afraid of the older Sakura, she picked up what seemed to be some kind of fancy pink baton and concealed it behind her,

" Who are you and what do you want?"

The younger Sakura questioned, her emerald eyes trying to comprehend what the older Sakura was thinking,

" I-I'm princess Sakura."

The older Sakura answered,

" The princess of Clow, or at least from the little I remember."

The younger Sakura's eyes widened,

" Even our names are the same..."

The two stood in silence for a moment, before the younger Sakura called out,

" Kero! It's okay, you can come out."

The small winged creature floated off of a shelf of stuffed animals that it had been using to conceal itself, it's golden fur shimmering,

" Wow. You were right, she does look a lot like you kid, maybe in six years though."

The older Sakura titled her head, finding the creature amusing and strange,

" I'm Kero,"

It said,

" Guardian of the Clow Cards. You wouldn't know anything about them, would you?"

The older Sakura shook her head. Kero sighed, sounding disappointed,

" Well then it probably isn't anything that has to do with the cards. I wonder what could of caused this to happen..."

The older sakura spoke quietly,

" Well, you see, we were sent by the dimension witch, Yuko, and we're trying to retrieve-"

" Wait! Go back!"

Kero shouted,

" Did you say Yuko? I think Clow knew her! I heard him mention her once, a long time ago."

" Would this Clow know anything about strange feathers?"

Sakura inquired. Kero shook his head,

" He's dead now. Sakura's taken his place as master of the cards, and she doesn't know anything of those past days with Yuko or the Tsubasa."

The older Sakura's eyes faded off for a moment,

" The...Tsubasa..."

Suddenly they heard the noise of Syaoran running through the house, eventually reaching Kero and the Sakuras.

" Princess Sakura! Thank god I've found you! I'd thought you'd been lost!"

" I'm fine Syaoran,"

Sakura said giggling,

" It's funny how you get so worried."

Syaoran blushed and looked away, speaking hurriedly,

" I just don't want anything to happen to you, Princess Sakura."

Sakura took Syaoran by the hand, again causing Syaoran to blush so much that Kero was sure the boy's head was going to explode,

" Let's go find Kurogane and Fai, and then we can start looking for my feather together."

As Sakura and Syaoran left the house, Kero couldn't help but find the blushing boy and smiling girl all to perfect together, and all too familiar to two others he knew.

* * *

Woot! Part 4 has finally stopped haunting us all! Or at least those of you with enough time to read it and are incredibly bored otherwise. I promise part 5 will come to us more quickly than this one! Comment, it makes me write more. Try for yourself and see, child. 

Oh, and thanks to all of you who sent me lots of good reviews woth advice and praise. It really motivates me so please do it of you have the time and I will...um, well, read your comment I guess.

More chapies to come! Wait in unimaginable anticipation! waves the Kurogane flag


	5. Two idiots are better than one

Wheet-woo, Hyuu, and all such nonsense! Part 5, and still all toasty from the oven! I wrote this in like a night and I only went over it once so forgive me

OOOO, forgivness getting...

anyways, here you all go. This is going to be a LONG story, more than ten chapters, so bear with me. The pairing as are kind of weird to, it's hard to specify. There's all kinds of weird stuff that's going to happen, so I really can't label this thing right until it's finished...and to tell the truth I'm kind of making it up as I go along. Oh! I am a happy bagel today because it seems you people seem to really like this, despite my problem with speling!

Well, Jack brings you this, from the bottom of his shoes...

Fai smiled, he was perfectly content in his own delusions right now, which currently was that he was in fact a prisoner of the ones that he had originally claimed as followers. Though Fai's didn't _want _followers, Fai didn't _want_ to be worshiped, Fai wanted to have Kurogane to come to his rescue and maybe buy him some ice cream. Toya and Yukito were boring him to death anyways, all those two seemed to do was stand around all day talking about irrelevant stuff that was supposed to be important to the Cardcaptors story. Fai isn't in Cardcaptors, Fai doesn't care.

He just went on looking outside the window bored. looking for the smallest trace of the dark-haired ninja. All of sudden, when all hope seemed lost, Fai heard a scream. It wasn't a scared scream, it was an angry scream. The kind he knew to be Kurogane's. Fai gasped and screamed out the window,

" Kuro-chi!"

Though Kurogane couldn't really hear him, he was too busy screaming,

" KURO-TAN!"

He could see him, running after a small girl. Fai hadn't been there that time at the school, so he had no idea who she was or why Kurogane would be compelled to chase her down the street. Fai looked at Toya and Yukito,

" Well, it looks like Kuro-pippi's a bit busy to rescue me. Hmm, so now I'll be a god again and I'll be leaving thank you, I have a ninja to catch."

And with that Fai left, leaving the house and walking out unto the street, trying to remember where he'd seen him from the window,

" Where is he? He can't be that hard to find, he looks weird."

Fai laughed, he'd always thought that of all the awkward stares they got when they appeared in a new world, Kurogane received the most of them. Then there was his sword, which he was sure was going to be taken from him eventually. That wouldn't end well for anyone unfortunate enough to try it. He eventually ran right into the girl, the both of them falling to the ground. Fai hit his head on the cement, barely noticing the pain until he brought his hand to his eyes, instantly screaming upon the sight of the blood,

" AUUGGHHHHHHH! I'm bleeding! My head is spilted–ed! I'm. Going. To. DIIIIIIIE!"

Than Fai started to hyperventilate, and Tomoyo, who and only viewed this as a small accident, was quite confused with Fai. Kurogane eventually caught up with them, immediately un-sheathing his sword and pointing it in Fai's direction,

" You! You have caused my dear Tomoyo to fall! How dare you harm this most precious of things! Now you die!"

Kurogane brought his sword down on Fai's little injured head, but just before the steel of Souhi cut through Fai's pathetically venerable skin, his mind actually started working,

Hmm...Blond...skinny...dumb-lookin' smile...um, cabbage...wait no, Fai!

Kurogane threw the sword aside, and strangled Fai instead,

" You idiot! Don't you NEVER touch my Tomoyo again!"

Kurogane yelled, as Fai barely squeaked out,

" I didn't! I didn't! Oh, Kuro-rin, your so mean!"

Kurogane let go of Fai's throat, Fai gasping for air and whining,

" I'm injured you know! Look!"

Fai parted a portion of his wispy blond hair to reveal a small scratch, barely bleeding,

" Am I gonna live, Kuro-chi?"

Kurogane sighed,

" No."

Fai instantly started weeping, falling to the ground and lying there motionless, mumbling,

" Now I wait for death's cold hand to come and finish the job. Goodbye, Kuro-pun, you're the best ninja I ever knew."

Fai reached his hand up toward the sky,

" I can see it now, the light coming for me...I'm a'comin' gramma...now...I...die..."

Fai stared, not understanding why he wasn't dead yet. Kurogane shook his head in disappointment. Fai just laughed,

" Well, it seems that I'm just too cute to die, oh well."

Fai shrugged his shoulders and stood up, brushing the dirt off his odd clothes. Kurogane looked at himself, dressed like a ninja and Fai, dressed like...that.

" We need some normal clothes."

Kurogane muttered, pulling at his long black cloak. Fai smiled,

" Whee! This is my favorite part!"

Before Kurogane could object, Fai grabbed his hand and pulled him off into the distance. As for Tomoyo, well, that huge black cloak of Kurogane's is quite useful for hiding things...

Sakura and Syaoran walked down the sidewalk, the afternoon sun glaring down on them. Syaoran wiped the sweat from his face,

" Wow, I'm hot..."

Sakura stared at him cocking an eyebrow,

" What?"

"I'm hot!"

Syaoran retorted, quite frustrated from the heat. Sakura laughed nervously,

" Never took you for the conceited type..."

"Jeebus!"

Syaoran almost yelled,

" I'm just hot, okay! I can't help it!"

Syaoran folded his arms,

" I bet your hot too, your just hiding it so you seem so smart."

"What!"

Sakura said,

" What do you mean!"

" Your hot too! We're both hot! YOUR HOT, OKAY! JUST ADMIT IT!"

Then there was silence, it seemed Syaoran had overreacted quite a little bit agian. I mean, the guy kicks people in the face at random, he has some problems. Sakura just got teary eyed,

" Your just doing this for me because you think I'm hot!"

"I'm not doing anything! God, if you want me to, fine!"

Syaoran pulls out a piece of paper with a drawing of a walrus on it, and folds it up into a little paper fan and fans her with it,

" There, NOW I'm helping you because your hot."

Sakura humphed and walked faster, saying under her breath,

" I never thought you'd be so shallow."

" What! Your hot, what do you want me to do, just stand here and watch you be hot!"

" I bet you do that a lot, huh? Staring at me, you sick little pervert!"

Sakura threw little gold bracelet at him, running off. As soon as Syaoran realized "Sakura is gone"he screamed a blood curdling scream and fell to his knees.

" I didn't mean it! WAHHH!"

Sakura stopped looking back at the surely-not-as-respected-as-much-anymore-for-his-dignity-and-cool-head-in-dire-situations-anymore sight before her. She shook her head,

" Okay, but only because the S+S shippers will tear the writer apart if we get mad at each other, and then leave Fai and Kurogane to rule over the fanfic with an iron fist."

Syaoran squeaked like a gleeful little turtle, and then floated back over to Sakura. They walked in silence for some time, before walking past a seemingly harmless tree, when all of a sudden he felt something whack the back of his head.

" OUCH! What was that!"

Syaoran turned around, looking fpr the culprit, all there was were the tree branches hanging above their heads,

" Musta been nothing..."

Syaoran said, taking one last glance before beginning to walk again, when he was hit yet agian,

" What the foschizzle? Who did that!"

Li's head poked out of the tree, he was smiling deviously as he snickered,

" Ha! Got you, you big retard."

Syaoran tried to whack him, but Li's head drew back up into the tree and he whacked Sakura in the face again. Sakura whined,

" Ow! What was that for!"

"Sorry."

Syaoran said,

" I only have one working eye, I have bad depth perception. Blame CLAMP."

That was their motto, "Blame CLAMP". Poor little travelers of dimensions with shoes on their feet. Syaoran scrambled up the tree after Li, who was much smaller and could evade Syaoran's advances easily,

" You can't get me, fatty! Go ahead, try it!"

Syaoran reached out for Li and Li bit his hand, Syaoran crying out in pain. Sakura had to speculate about what was going on up there. Li jumped down from the tree, looking at Sakura and smiling,

" Hey, baby."

Syaoran came after him, and after hearing that comment picked up the ten year old and brought him up to eye level with him,

" Do NOT talk to Sakura-hime that way!"

Li just pulled at Syaoran's fingers and kicked around a lot,

" Why don't you freaks just leave! We have enough problems already!"

"Oh yeah!"

Syaoran said, growing angry,

" You think YOU got problems! Huh, kid! I don't see you running around the worlds, picking up feathers and restoring the memories to the person you love just so that she'll never remember you! You think that's so easy!"

Li rolled his eyes,

" piece of cake. What I do is much harder, not to mention I have to hang out with a bunch of girls."

Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand,

" Let's go, I don't want to hear more from this little brat."

Sakura waved to Li as Syaoran stomped off. Li stuck his tongue out as them as they walked away and scrambled up the tree again to poise himself for the next victim.

Fai and Kurogane stood, seemingly lifeless, in the middle of a store,

" I like this one..."

Fai said calmly, taking out some clothes,

" No!"

Kurogane said, whacking his hand so that Fai dropped the clothes.

" Kuro..."

Fai said, rubbing his wrist in pain,

" Are you going to say that about everything I pick out for you?"

"Why are YOU shopping for me? I'm a grown man."

Fai looked at him annoyed,

" That's exactly why I'm shopping for you."

Kurogane looked at him, a look of sheer confusion on his face,

" And your not one?"

Fai seemed to think for a moment,

" Oh, wait, I am. Wow."

Kurogane just took a few steps back. Fai took out something else holding it out to Kurogane,

" How about this?"

He asked, smiling,

" Fai, we're in the girl's section."

Fai looked up at the sign,

" Oh, oops."

Fai laughed as veins started to pop out of Kurogane's flesh,

" That's it!"

Kurogane pushed Fai over, who is weak and pathetic as ever and fell even before Kurogane touched him, and Kurogane just went and got, Guess what? Black stuff. Fai got up and joined Kurogane in the line, which was but another obstacle. Kurogane yelled at the people in front of them,

" Hey! You, lady! Yeah you, move! MOVE! Come on, I have things to do, move! God, you lazy woman, now move! Go! Come on, move! Move!"

Eventually Fai and Kurogane reached the cashier, and then the price came up. They both stood ther,

" You gonna pay or what?"

The cashier asked, as Fai and Kurogane stood there like they were dumbstruck. Then their brains finally registered the request after a few minutes, and Kurogane took out a few yen, and Fai took some drier lint and a hairbrush,

" I think this will be more than enough."

Fai said, fairly confident. Then Kurogane took the clothes and ran. Fai ran after him and screamed,

" Sorry, but we have to steal!"

They made it outside, after being attacked by a few fat people who offered them candy and three rabid dogs. Kurogane breathed heavily, holding up the bag in triumph,

" We have done it!"

Fai laughed, this was a small and important victory. Fai stopped, asking Kurogane,

" Did you get me a gumball?"

"What?"

Kurogane said, staring at him in confusion,

" A gumball, you said you'd give me one."

" I never said that!"

"Yes you did, you said to me..."

Fai imitated Kurogane's deeper voice,

" Okay, Fai whatever, I'll get you a gumball or whatever, just shut up."

He went back to his normal voice,

" That's what you said, Kuro-chi! I didn't get it, you forgot, it's all your fault!"

Fai literally started to cry,

" Come on Fai, I'm not going back in there."

Kurogane said, annoyed. Fai just wiped the tears from his eyes,

" That's because your not my bestest -est friend. A bestest-est friend would go and get it for me."

Kurogane just started walking without him, quite sick of the mage's antics. The he heard a small muffled cry, way too high to be Fai's,

" what was that?"

He said, suddenly alert.

" It's coming from you! Are you crying?"

Fai said, laughing,

" It is!"

Kurogane called out, and then opened the black cloak to find Tomoyo inside,

" Oops, forgot I put her in there..."

Tomoyo was teary eyed, and then she started to cry again. Just another moment with Fai and Kurogane.

Sakura and Syaoran were still walking, they tended to do that. Sakura looked over at Syaoran,

" Hey, Syaoran, Fai, Kurogane, you, myself, do you think we're weird?"

"No!"

Syaoran said,

" what would give you that idea?"

There you are! Part 6 to come when I get another startling message from abovfe to continue! Please Review, I love em' they make me write without divine intervention.


	6. and where the hell is Mokona?

1

Okay, here you are people. Forgive me for making them all horrendously OOC, I just like to go beyond the limits a bit. Or really just let randomness run free throughout my mind. Besides, Syaoran and Sakura are bland characters, agree with me! Now read, read and free yourself from...stuff.

Fai and Kurogane, as usual, were having one of their "deep and meaningful moments of discussion".Which kind of went about like this:

" Hey, Kuro-chi."

"What?"

" You have a 10-year-old on your head."

" I know that."

" Does it bother you?"

" No."

" So tough, can I touch it?"

" NO!"

" Okay, fine, you probably want to touch it all by yourself."

" That's right."

" Pedophile."

" What was that!"

" Oh, nothing."

Kurogane in fact did have a ten year old on his head, Tomoyo was riding on his shoulders as they walked the streets of Tomoeda looking for Sakura and Syaoran. Kurogane was glad he was in the psycho bodyguard spot once again. Tomoyo, however, was praying that someone come and save her from the crazed ninja.

...no one's going to save her, even the small population of KxT shippers couldn't save her.

Kurogane looked up towards the sky, the sun was getting lower by the minute and he definitely did not want to realize his fear of being in the dark with Fai, no way. Fai was humming something inconceivable and was practically skipping.

" Sooo, Kuro-gan, how do we plan on meeting up with Little determined Syaoran and the princess Sakura?"

Fai asked cheerfully, Kurogane chose to ignore him. There's only so much of Fai you can take before you run screaming to your nearest bagel shop and beg for a pair of size 9 shoes. Tomoyo smiled,

" I know those two!"

She said, happy that Kurogane didn't seem to kill this person on sight like he almost did to all her friends.

" What?"

Kurogane said, getting sick of supporting Tomoyo on his shoulders and switching to carry her bridal-style. Tomoyo looked at him kinda of funny and said quietly,

' I can walk myself you know."

Kurogane just gave her a look that said "Wha'chu talkin' bout!" and carried on. Fai smiled at her,

" Could you tell us where they are by chance."

" No."

Tomoyo replied, crossing her arms. Fai cocked an eyebrow,

" Why?"

Tomoyo smiled, it was time to use that lughead's obedience and the skinny blond guy's idiocy to her advantage,

" I won't, not until you do everything I say and make me happy."

" I'm not taking orders from a child!'

Kurogane screamed, threatening to drop her even though he wouldn't if the ground fell out from underneath him. Tomoyo smiled deviously,

" Okay, then you'll never see your friends again."

Kurogane kind of considered that as an improvement, Fai, however, objected,

" No! No more making yummy marshmallow rice krispies on Saturday, outside with my Mokona bunny-rabbit whatever that thing is!"

Kurogane finally remembered Mokona,

" Hey, speaking of that, where is that manjuu bun?"

Kurogane had noticed the thing wasn't hanging off his shoulder and crawling through his clothes as usual. Fai got a worried expression on his face, like a mother that had just lost their child,

" Oh, I wonder where it is!"

Tomoyo got annoyed, saying harshly,

" Hey! Pay attention to me, here, I'm the one who knows where your little friends are and-"

" Oh, Mokona, Mokona, mommy's here! Where are you Mokona!"

Fai said desperately, tears forming in his eyes. Kurogane just gave him an awkward look but then noticed that no Mokona equaled no Japan. Then all hell broke lose. Now we had two grown men sobbing and whining in the middle of the street as a little girl looked on in slight disgust and terror. She tried to sneak away, but Kurogane immediately grabbed her ankle,

" No, Tomoyo, I won't lose you!'

Kurogane yelled, Tomoyo shivered and tried to kick him away with her free foot. Fai continued to sob in the street,

" MOKONAAA!"

Meanwhile, where Mokona is...

A devious raven-haired boy brooded over a steaming pot, his glasses shown with an eerie light,

" Yes, rabbit stew..."

He snicked as a tiny white creature poked it's head out of the broth,

" No! No! Mokona will be good! Mokona promises Mokona will stop talking in the third person! Oh, please, oh god, don't kill Mokona!"

The boy just smiled,

" Too late, my little Mokona, the fans love to see you in pain."

Mokona screamed as the boy turned the dial and the flames rose higher. The door swung open suddenly, and Mizuki entered,

" Eriol! I told you that dinner isn't until later!"

"Sorry..."

Eriol mumbled, turning the dial down and the flames died. Eriol went to his famed "evil guy planning chair" and folded his hands in an orderly fashion,

" So, Mizuki, what is it you have to tell me?"

" Well,"

Mizuki said, sighing and sitting in a chair opposite to him,

" Our little "visitors" have arrived, you know "those" ones."

" Ah yes, those ones."

Eriol said, his smile growing.

" Yuuko informed me of their arrival, I take it they want this..."

Eriol produced a feather from the inside of his jacket and held it up to the light,

" Yes, I've been waiting for my role in this."

Mizuki bowed her head respectively,

" Though I must admit, they are less...mature than I expected."

" What do you mean?"

Eriol questioned,

" Well, to put it this way, they...they're raging idiots. The boy has lost his mind looking for those retarded feathers, the girl's a witless wonder, Fai is floating in the void between genders and Kurogane's brain is being eaten by testosterone."

Eriol shook his head,

" Leave it to the fans to wrote a fanfic that's so OOC."

" Tell me about it."

Mizuki said, rolling her eyes.

" So what do we do about this?"

Mizuki asked,

" I will go."

Eriol said, adjusting his glasses,

" I've longed to meet these travelers."

Sakura and Syaoran were walking along, like they've been doing for about two chapters now, and spotted Fai and Kurogane at long last, along with Tomoyo.

" Fai-san, Kurogane-san!"

Sakura called out, waving. She wondered why Fai seemed to be crying and Kurogane was screaming out towards the sky. She figured it was an adult thing. Syaoran walked over, Sakura in hand,

" Kurogane, what happened here?"

A vein popped out of Kurogane's head,

" The mage lost the white pork bun."

Kurogane pointed at Fai, who was devastated,

" Kuro-chi, you would blame the one you love the most!"

Fai's eyes teared up and he clung to Kurogane fake weeping, Kurogane just pushed him away and responded,

" Who said I even liked you, let alone loved you!"

" So why do you always pair up with me, and tell me all your little secrets, and take me on little dates, and hold my hand when we're alone, and play with my hair, and kiss me, and hold me all night long, and then there are those very private moments we share on nights where Sakura and Syaoran are especially sound asleep and-"

" Those. Mean. Nothing."

Kurogane said through gritted teeth, ready to strangle the mage to death.

Somehow, Tomoyo had escaped during all this. Evreyone clap for Tomoyo.

Syaoran and Sakura just gave them awkward looks and decided it was better to just accept it then to ponder it and taint their minds more with the possibilities. Suddenly Kero floated over to them, landing on top of Sakura's head,

" Sorry to break up your conversation here,"

Kero said,

" But it appears we might know some things about this feather your looking for."

" REALLY?"

Syaoran, immediately shouted, grabbing Kero and shaking him. Yes, Syaoran likes the missions very much, Just forgive him and hope that he and Sakura don't end up like Kurogane and Fai.

" Well there was this really big aura coming from a certain building in the area, I suggest you guys go check it out."

Syaoran nodded,

" Where is this building?"

He questioned. Kero pointed to a certain pink building,

" Over there, it's not far. I'm sure something unnatural is going on."

So Syaoran, Fai, Kurogane, and Sakura who people really don't like as much as the other three all walked to the building, and this walk was rather uneventful compared to the usual insanity of their daily escapades, but no, this time they walked in awkward silence, each afraid to speak. Fai was the first to speak up, saying cheerily,

" Hey, why don't we sing a song, eh? Like, like-"

" Shut up, Fai."

Syaoran mumbled, trying not to look back at the two other male companions. Fai got quiet again, and stayed that way until the building was reached. It was quite larger than it'd looked , all stained pink and scribbled with graffiti. Syaoran sighed, and opened the doors.

Okay! That wasn't a great ending to this chapter but oh well! Review, I command you!

Chapter 7 to come, wait for it. Or I set Kurogane on you, and he hasn't had his shots or nothin'.


End file.
